Attack
by Zammie349
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Samantha was an orphan until she bumped into Erik Lehnsherr. She then enrolled in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Samantha was best friends with Erik, until he recently had a change in attitude. With Samantha's heart disease and Erik's bi-polar personality, she doesn't know what to do anymore, until one day Erik did something unexpected.


**Update 5/29/17:** Fixed somethings and all.

* * *

I woke up, clenching my chest. It's happening again, that excruciating pain that winds up unexpectedly. I can't breathe; it's like the Devil himself is putting all of Hell's weight on my chest. I want just want this to be over. I let out a small cry.

"Samantha!" my roommate's voice slightly screams.

I'm frozen, sweat beating at my forehead and the back of my neck. I'm scared that if I move, it'll only get worst. That's my biggest fear when this happens. Other people fear of death, but I've come to accept it. It's going to happen sooner or later, sooner being in my condition.

"Get Professor McCoy," I whispered. My roommate gave me a quick nod and ran down the hallway screaming, "Professor McCoy, we have an emergency! Code red, code red! Get the fuck out-of-the-way everybody!"

A small smile formed at my lips. Even in a terrible situation, Sydney, my roommate, manages to make the mood lighter. I grip my bed sheets. This had to be the worst it's ever been.

"Samantha it's okay. We called the hospital already and they're going get here soon" Professor Hank whispered by my side. I could barely hear him. My mind was cloudy and my hearing was clouded with pain.

"Everyone get out of the room and go back to bed. I know all of you have an exam tomorrow. Go on now," Professor Xavier blasted through the room. I didn't even notice that a large group of student's gathered in my room. They all probably think I'm a freak.

"This is the third time this year, Samantha, something needs to be done," Professor Xavier said.

"Charles this isn't the time or place for you to be bringing this up," Professor McCoy protested, kneeling next to my bedside, soothing my hair, "Samantha, try to take your mind of the heart attack. You're really doing good in physics. You wrote a really good paper about-"

"Hank, I don't think talking about school work is going to help Samantha get over her attack," Erik smirked, leaning up against my doorway.

Hank sighed, "Erik, I don't think you being here is going to make Samantha feel better about her attack."

"How do you know what is going to make her feel better?" Erik shot back.

I hate this. Erik and Hank always fight when it comes to stressful situations. And I'm always the stressful situation. My breathing gets worst. I can barely see, my eyes are blurry from a mix of tears and lack of oxygen. I was now drenched in sweat. My bangs were stuck to my forehead and my clothes were glued against my skin.

"I know that you being an arrogant fool isn't going to help any of us."

"I know that both of you are arrogant fools, so now stop fighting," Professor Xavier shouted, slamming his fist hard on his arm rest.

I heard Erik wince. We all hate it when Professor Xavier gets angry.

I bawled my fist tighter into the bed sheets. My eyes shifted to the side to see Erik rub his neck, "I'm sorry Samantha," he apologized, "I didn't mean - Samantha? Samantha! Somebody tell the damn ambulance to get here faster."

 _"Gosh, I hate fighting. I hate it when the fighting is about me. I'm such a burden on these people,"_ I felt a strong grip on my wrist as I finally laid down, succumbing to the pain.

* * *

I woke up and I saw two things I never expected to see: Erik Lensherr by my side in the hospital and dried up tears stained on his cheeks.

Erik was one of those people who I could never decode. His blue eye's glimmered and, at the same time, dulled. His massive smiled gleamed and drooped. He was an undiagnosed bi-polar metalloid.

I first met Erik in a freak coincidence. I was sixteen and was on a school field trip. We were at the local museum, and I decided to stray from the set group. I'm not the one for paths that are predestined, paths that are required to go on. I thought it would be fun to explore other parts of the museum that we were not going to be able to see. My eye's gazed upon mummies from Egypt, human fossils from Africa, and extinct animal remains from New Zealand. It was basically all the fun stuff that the 30-ish year old tour guide would never take us through. I was observing the space exhibit when my shoulder bag slipped off. I swiftly went down to snatch it off the ground when I bumped heads with another fellow.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt yo-," I held out the last word when I gazed up to meet the blue eye's staring at my foolish face.

The stranger gave a brilliant smile, one that was one in a million, "It is quite alright."

The man stood up and I quickly followed. His lips formed this pout and his eyebrows furrowed, showing the lines on his forehead that gave away his age. His lips were a thin line and he had a smooth voice that made any woman's leg wobble. His jaw structure was one of a Trojan, like he was a God.

 _"Um, mam," I quickly shot out of my hypnotist when I heard the stranger's voice, "your bag."_

 _My bag was in his hold and I shot out for it. Our fingers briefly grazed each other, but it was enough friction to make my cheeks red and my hand to shake._

 _"T-thank you, sir," I stammered._

 _He gave another warm smile. Gosh he has such a fantastic smile._

 _"Excuse me mam, what did you say?"_

 _Oh crap, did I say that out loud? "I said you have a perfect jaw structure."_

 _"What?" The man laughed. Why did I say that? Am I trying to get murdered by this person? Am I trying to mentally scar this man for life due to my foolish mind?_

 _"I-I-I have to go." I flipped around and ran off as fast as I could. I literally ran. I needed to get out of that situation as soon as I could._

 _I caught up with my tour group, sliding in the back of the group. None of my peers seemed to notice I was gone, engrossed in the tour. They all nodded and laughed along with the tour guide. None of them really took the time to analyze their surroundings. These people are so closed-minded that their minds don't even hold an ounce of creative thoughts._

 _"You sure are a pessimistic one."_

 _I jumped. I look to my left and saw the stranger who I bumped into earlier. I was dumbfounded. How did he find me? How did he hear me?_

 _"You're speaking out loud," he said. Shit, was I? "You are," he said again._

 _"Get away from me," I whispered._

 _The handsome man gave yet another one of his smiles. "I can't, seems like something is attracting me to you." I let out a small gasp. Is this man flirting with me? "Or it could be that you have my car keys in your hand."_

 _I jiggle the metal keys in my hand mindlessly. I looked down at my hand and struggled for words. "I don't remember you giving me this."_

 _"I didn't give you my keys, sweetheart. You took them," the man whispered in my ear._

 _I stood dead in my tracks. It's not because I knew I got caught for stealing this strangers keys, but he caught me for something I had no control over. Was he going to call the police? Was he going to kidnap me for his plans?_

 _"Whatever you want, I'll do it. I have no control over it. Please don't call the police. I have no family, but I do have money. Please I'll do anything." I pleaded. I look straight into the strangers eyes and begged, something I rarely do._

 _My mother told me that evil people would hurt me for my gift, my power. The man, though, wasn't evil. He didn't look evil. I couldn't sense any terrible feelings from him, just anger, but not evil. The man gripped my hand and I was dragged away from my tour group._

 _"Where are you taking me?"_

 _The stranger didn't reply as he took me outside the museum and into a black Cadillac._

 _"What are you doing? Let me out! My teachers are going to worry!"_

 _"The funny thing is, " the man whispered, looking at my eyes, "these keys were right in my hand," he held out his palm, " as they were vanished from my presence."_

 _My eyes wide as the metal keys were loosened from my grip, levitating to the mans palm. That is when I blacked out._

A small smile formed when I looked back to those memories. That was two years ago, but I still remember all of it and often look back upon it when I feel in a sour mood.

I smacked my chapped lips together. My tongue and throat are dry. I focused my attention to Erik.

Erik looked so peaceful asleep. His head was tucked between his arms, his brown hair spread across his forehead, and a small pout on his lips. His wrinkles on his forehead formed there for being angry at the world for so many years, from what I can assume. His long eyelashes, rested against his cheeks, protected his eyes, but you can still see the agony in the blue,exquisite, orbs. I so dreadfully wanted to help him.

Erik always helped me with my powers. It was hard to control my transporting; I would pick up random junk, like coins, pencils, and ropes. Erik would help me, comforting me when I got angry, telling me I was more powerful than I would imagine. It was all nonsense and I often got aggravated with him for giving me false hope and lies. It wasn't until I first transported something accurately, then I would believe everything he ever said. I trusted him.

But Erik is still having trouble trusting the world, and lately, me. I would spot him in the hallway, crying. I would try to help him, but he told me to go away and I respected that. He would have these void-type looks on his face, just staring off into the distance. I would shake him, slap him, yell at him, and when he looked normal, back to his sanity, he would just look at me and asked me to help him to his room. He was acting like a zombie this week.

"E-E-Erik," I mumbled, clenching my throat. It was so very dry. I shook his arm.

"Erik, w-wake up," I said more confidentially.

Erik started to stir."S-S-Samantha? Oh my goodness, Samantha!" Erik grabbed hold on to sides of my head, putting his lips against my temple and then wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Sweetheart, oh my goodness. Are you okay?"

"W-Water would b-be nice," I said.

Erik nodded and went to fetch me some water. He came back and I gulped it all down in one swallow.

I handed him back the cup. "Do you need more?" I shook my head. "Do you need anything else? I can get you something to eat?"

"Erik, I'm fine."

"Maybe I should go get you a snack? Popcorn?"

"Erik, really, I'm f-"

"I should go get the nurse." He left before I could even get out another word.

I shook my head. "What is wrong with you Erik," I asked.

Just before I was getting upset, again, about this whole ordeal, Professor Xavier wheeled in the room."Samantha, I'm so glad to see you awake."

"Professor Xavier! Where's Professor McCoy?" I exclaimed.

"Hank is back at the mansion. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay. The usual after a heart attack," I shrugged. That earned a small chuckle from Professor Xavier and a small smile. "Do you know what's wrong with Erik," I asked, "he's been acting weird these past few weeks?"

Professor Xavier mood instantly changed, "I don't really know, Samantha. What do you mean by wrong?"

"Oh, well, he's been distant, actually. He's been staring off at nothing, forgetting things, and not talking to me as much. He was so open with me before, but now I can barely get him to even reply to me when I ask how his day is," I confess.

"That's unfortunate, Samantha. I have no advice for this because Erik can become distant, especially since what happened with his f- I mean, never mind about that, b-but the best thing you can do is to just remind him that whatever is happening to him, you can help," Professor Xavier tensed out, like he said something he didn't mean to say.

I nodded, agreeing to what Professor Xavier said. Erik is probably going through a lot and I need to remind him that I do care for him, and that I do want to help; to help repay for what he did to help me with my power.

The nurse then walked into the room, Erik staying in the doorway. "Hello, my name is Ms. Deker. I'll be your nurse," the nurse said with a warm smile, "So, on a scale of one through ten, one being little to no pain, and ten being the most excruciating pain you ever felt, how would you rate your pain?"

"I would say a four," I estimated.

"Alright, hun," she smiled again, it reminded me of Sister Rachael, the old woman who ran the orphanage where I was before I went to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, "I'll just check your vitals then I would go fetch the doctor."

Nurse Deker took all of my essential vitals and all the while Erik was eyeing me from the door frame. I couldn't actually see him eyeing me, but I felt his gaze trying to catch my attention. I was trying my hardest not to look, to avoid any awkwardness between us.

"As if there was any, he won't even talk to me anymore for there to be any awkwardness," I thought.

After Nurse Deker left, Erik entered the room, sitting in a chair in a corner of the room, and Dr. Schaal did too soon after.

"Hi, Samantha. How are you doing this night," Dr. Schaal asked. I'm getting really sick and tired of that question.

"I'm doing fine, like always."

He smiled, "That's good to hear. We took some x-rays of your chest, and we didn't see anything. There's no blood clots, cholesterol blockage, broken lobes, nothing, so the only thing we can conclude that the cause of your heart attack is your weak heart."

"So there is nothing you can do, again?" Erik asked.

"Correct, Mr. Lehnsherr. And no Mr. Xavier, we haven't yet gotten a donor."

"Why is that? She's been on the list for three years now! That's long enough," Erik burst up from his chair, obviously getting angry at Dr. Schaal. "This is ridiculous! She is dying and needs help that you people at this God forsaken hospital aren't giving her." Erik hit a cup that sent across the room, almost hitting a lamp.

"Mr. Lehnsherr there is a list of people waiting for a heart transplant. They have been on that list for three, five, even seven years, like Samantha, here. We at this hospital are trying our hardest to offer our patients with other options while they wait for a new heart, but sometimes other options are not available and we will just have to wait. Are we upset? Of course we are, but there is nothing we can do but pray and hope a willing soul will come up," Dr. Schaal spat.

Erik then ran out of the room, back into the hallway. I was furious at him for acting like a child, but I had to keep my cool.

"I'm sorry, Samantha, but there is nothing that we can do. Just keep taking your medications and taking it easy," Dr. Schaal said in an apologetic voice. He was trying his hardest to help me, and he has been ever since he was appointed to be my doctor when I was born.

"Thank you, Dr. Schaal. May I go home now?"

He gave a soft nod and walked out of the room. Nurse Deker came into the room and checked me out, wheeling me off in a wheel chair. Professor Xavier gathered my items and went to go talk to the nurses station to finalize some things. When Nurse Deker and I got to the car, Erik was already in the driver's seat, smoking a cigarette. I was enraged, he knew how much I hated it when he smoked. It was a hazard to him and all other bystanders. I clenched my fists together at my side and got in the back seat of the car.

"What did Dr. Know-it-all say," Erik asked, letting out smoke from his mouth.

"You know what he said, Erik. He wants me to continue taking my medication until they get a transplant," I responded in an annoyance tone.

He took a drag from his cigarette. "It's all bullshit they are telling you. The humans just want you to spend your money on their lies and tall tales."

"Whatever Erik." I couldn't fight, not anymore. I'm so tired of his moody attitude.

When Professor Xavier arrived, Erik helped him in the car and we drove back to the mansion. I fell asleep in the car, needing to catch up on some sleep. When I awoke, we were at the mansion already and Professor Xavier was already telling students that I was okay.

"Samantha is alright everyone, get back to your rooms. You all have to be up in two hours and ready for those exams."

Sydney came up to the car door and helped me out. "What did the doctor say this time," she asked while helping me to our room.

I looked at her in the eye and said, "The usual, Sydney." She gave me a sympathetic look and I gave her a smile. I looked around the lawn, searching for Erik, wondering where he went. I didn't spot him outside, but I did when I arrived inside. He was sitting in the entrance of the mansion, his face in his palms, rubbing his eyes. He spotted me, though, and I was caught looking at him. He had an empty looked in his eyes as he looked at me, but I can't hold any sympathy towards him. He doesn't deserve it.

When Sydney and I got to our room, I collapsed on my bed, exhausted from this whole ordeal. I looked at the clocked next to my bedside and was shocked from the time that was glowing. "Sydney, you need to go to bed! It's 6 o'clock in the morning; you have finals in two hours," I exclaimed.

She scoffed, "Samantha I'm usually up by this time. You know how long it takes for me to do my makeup." She winked at me and proceeded to the bathroom, getting ready for school.

I laughed and got comfortable in my bed, knowing I won't go to school today. I soon fell asleep without noticing and then promptly woken up when I was startled by a loud banging on the door. I jumped from my bed, and sleep walked to the door, not caring who saw me in my hamburger pajamas.

I opened the door and yawned, "Yes?"

Erik then forced his way into the room. "Erik," I yawned again, still my sleep daze,"what are you doing here?"

He closed and locked the door.

"Erik," I started, "What are you doing?" I was scared now. He was sitting on my bed, resting his elbows on his knees. his face buried in his palms once again, hunchbacked.

"Erik?" I asked, concerned. I slowly went over to him. I could hear muffled sobs coming from his lips. "Erik, is everything okay?"

I sat next to him on my bed. I then remembered what Professor Xavier said.

"Erik, you know I care about you," I began, putting my arm around his back,"and I want to help you like you helped me."

Erik looked at me, his blue eyes glossy and his cheeks red. What was causing him to cry?

"Erik..."

He jumped on me, causing me to lay down on the bed. He forced my hands on the sides of my of head, gripping my wrists. I was scared, wide eyed. He was hovering on top on me, just inches above. What was he going to do? He's never been like this before; I've never seen him like this before.

"Erik, wha-!"

He kissed me. Erik Lehnsherr kissed me. He planted his lips on mine. It wasn't rough, in fact it was the opposite. It was soft. His eyes were closed but mine weren't. Why? Why is he kissing me? What is he doing? He isn't suppose to be doing this! This is wrong! But it feels right, so cliché. I needed to get out of his grip, I need to get away. I can't breathe. I try to let my wrist free, but he wouldn't bulge; he was strong.

I wasn't quite kissing back, so I figured to snap him out of his strength, I would have to kiss him back. I leaned into the kiss, letting myself indulge in his soft lips and memorizing skills. He immediately let my hands go and I gave him a hard slap across his face. He stopped kissing me, God I didn't want him to stop kissing me, but it needed to stop. His face was one of shock and horror, and disappointment. He swiftly got up, covering his cheek from where I slapped him.

"Erik, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't- I'm sorry," I stuttered. I didn't want to say I didn't mean what I did to him because I did mean what I did to him. I needed him to get off of me.

My hands were over my mouth, tears started to stream from my eye, and Erik was looking at me like a deer in the headlights. I need to get out of here. I ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Samantha!" Erik screamed after me, but I didn't stop. I had to get away. I ran into the garden and then into the woods. Erik was still screaming for me to come back, but I couldn't, not after what happened.

 _"Why did I do that! Why am I so stupid,"_ I thought, _"I shouldn't of done that."_

 **"Yeah you shouldn't of done that, he was working magic on your lips,"** nagged another part of my brain.

 _"But he deserved it, after how he was treating me, he didn't deserve to even talk to me, much less kiss me."_

 **"He was closed off because he was confused of his feelings about you. Besides, you thought the kiss was amazing. Fireworks happened on your lips and you got this warm feeling inside"**

 _"It doesn't matter if it was a good kiss, he shouldn't of done that."_

 **"If he asked for your permission to kiss you, you would've let him."**

 _"No I wouldn't."_

 **"Yes you would."**

 _"No, I wouldn't."_

 **"Yes."**

 _"No."_

 **"Yes."**

 _"No."_

 **"Ye-"**

"Shut up!" I screamed. I broke down, sitting down on the fallen leaves and twigs, bringing my knees up to my chest. I was bawling my eyes out by now, making my nose red and harder to breathe.

"Why did I like it?" I asked myself. "Why did I like it so much? Why didn't I want it to stop? Why if Erik asked to kiss me, I would let him? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Erik said, walking through the thick tree branches.

My skin jumped and I gasped, "E-Erik! H-Hi." I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Samantha, are you crying?"

I shook my head, "No! Why would you suggest that?"

"Because I just saw you wipe away the tears from your cheek," he laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

I started to laugh soon, seeing Erik's smile always makes me happy. But the smile soon turned to tears. I can't laugh with these indecent thoughts of Erik in the back of my head.

Erik took a seat next to me on the grass. "Samantha, I'm sorry," Erik said while looking down.

I shook my head, "Erik don't say that. I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about? I forced an unwanted kiss on you," he looked up at me.

"I slapped you," I breathed out.

"I deserved it."

"No you don't, Erik. You didn't deserve that," I said. "And the kiss wasn't unwanted," I thought.

"You wanted the kiss?"

I slapped my forehead. I can't believe I still do that. "I'm sorry! I can't believe I still do that. Nobody has told me I was doing that. Erik, I'm just confused. I don't know what is wrong with you. These past weeks have been hard on me. You've been distant, moody, and rude sometimes. I guess that's always been you, but it's taken a toll on me. I use to be so sure as to what you're like, but I'm not now." I confessed.

"Samantha, I have something to tell you. I like you. A lot. And it's been a long time that I've hoarded these feelings. These past weeks have been hard because I just came to term with these feelings. It's been so hard because I had to restrain myself. I just want to hug you, laugh with you, and much more." Erik took a breath after that long speech.

"Oh Erik," I sobbed and reached for Erik. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't take it knowing I'm the one who caused him all that pain. "Erik, you could've told me all of that earlier. I so desperately wanted to see you smile, laugh, these weeks. I miss your smile," I looked into his eyes, "I love that smile."

I leaned in and kissed him. He eagerly kissed me back. I wanted to take his pain away, to show him that I like him, more than I should. He placed his hand on the back of my head, gently pushing me further into the kiss and laid me down on the forest floor. I ran my fingers through his brown locks, grasping onto this feeling. He pressed further into the kissing. I can already feel that my lips are going to bruise.

We come up for air. He smiled.

"Erik have I told you that you have the most amazing smile?"

"Have I told you that you have the most amazing talents?"

"Have I told you," I whispered in his ear, "I love you."

* * *

 **Yell at me if you will. I do request for prompts. X-men mainly because I don't really do any other crap. Musicals (Hamilton, Spring Awakening) PM me to yell or request.**


End file.
